


Помощник || Helper

by Margarido



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Как Вещь помогал учиться Вензди.ФБ-2014.





	Помощник || Helper

– Вещь, не подсказывай, – возмутилась Вензди и уткнулась в учебник. Читая строки и рассматривая рисунки, она на ощупь следовала указаниям. Вещь суетился возле ее рук и вовремя переставлял пальцы девушки правее, левее или глубже.

– Не подсказывай, – процедила сквозь зубы Вензди. – Или я с тобой сделаю то же самое, что с ним.

Вещь взбрыкнул и обиженно юркнул за ближайший шкаф.

Яркая люминесцентная лампа освещала белые стены. Вензди страшно не нравились и они, и светло-зеленый халат, который пришлось надеть. В конце концов, дома она работала и без него. Она отложила учебник и стянула халат, оставшись в черном платьице.

– Так-то лучше, – привычный вид несказанно успокоил, и руки забегали быстрее. – Вещь!

Вещь высунулся, забыв про обиды: уж больно глодало любопытство.

– Отнеси в лабораторию. Тут точно какая-то зараза, – Вензди собрала в пробирку зеленоватую плесень.

Вещь сунулся всеми пальцами в перчатку: он все-таки был довольно брезглив.

– Дурачок, – улыбнулась Вензди, – у тебя-то точно иммунитет, а вот у меня… – она с интересом посмотрела на остатки плесени на пальцах. – Впрочем, как раз и узнаем, что это…

Вещь вздрогнул, схватил с полки пузырек со спиртом и плеснул его на руку Вензди.

– Ай! Ну я же просила! Не подсказывать, не мешать!

«А я твоей матери обещал, что ты вернешься домой пусть и мертвой, но целой!» – говорил весь вид Вещи, – «а ты со своими едкими плесенями мне все обещания нарушишь!» – и он метнулся с пробиркой в лабораторию, где уже все привыкли к необычному ассистенту молодой практикантки.


End file.
